


奥斯提亚的餐桌

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 罗马帝国，公元140-160区间的故事合集。目前包含：奥斯提亚的餐桌、奥斯提亚的剧院、奥斯提亚的海港





	1. 奥斯提亚的餐桌

“嗨，让勒努，”阿代尔斐尔突然出现，跳过门槛的身姿敏捷得好像只羚羊。空气里弥漫着香草的味道，不请自来的客人充满期待地望着灶台，盘子里的鱼肉浇着新制的橄榄油，在太阳下发着淡金色的光。少年说话的声音比林子里的百灵鸟还动听，“我会爱你的，让勒努，如果你把那条鱼给我的话。”

“那条看起来大，可肉质不算鲜嫩，”让勒努早料到如此地拒绝道，将另一条鱼放在阿代尔斐尔面前，“这条虽然小，可味道不错。你尝尝就明白了。”

阿代尔斐尔握着餐具，在那条小鱼身上拨弄几下，又眼巴巴地望向那条大鱼，“可是那条看起来更好吃。”

“是啊，”让勒努微笑着点头，“因为你得不到，这便是让它变得更好吃的理由。”他从篮子里捡出最大最饱满的葡萄，放在这位几乎每日必至的客人面前，“上午刚摘的，还挂着霜呢。”

“这还差不多。”阿代尔斐尔露出欢欣的微笑，提着那串沉甸甸的果实，姿态优雅得好像剧院旁边石塑的巴克斯。

他绕到餐桌另一侧，将那串葡萄高高地举起，垂到正切割鱼肉的好友嘴边。

让勒努无奈地看了眼少年俊秀的脸，侧过头去自那甘甜的串珠上咬下一枚。阿代尔斐尔那被骄阳炙烤得微红的面容，比冰冷苍白的大理石雕像美丽得多。 

 

“只有这样的生活，才是值得过的。”饱足的飨宴后，阿代尔斐尔惬意地躺在让勒努床上休憩。深红的墙壁染自维苏威脚下的泥，床上的毯子也是相同的颜色，衬得少年蜜色的身体轮廓柔软而健美，“我明天还想吃鱼，”他眨了眨眼睛，“我会爱你的，让勒努。”

“明天不行，我要去港口那边，”让勒努替阿代尔斐尔擦去嘴边混合着橄榄油与葡萄汁的污浊，对那满脸失望的少年人说，“或许馋虫已经占据了你的整个头脑，可我希望你还没忘记，我是有身份的帝国骑士——”

“也是奥斯提亚最棒的厨师！”阿代尔斐尔打断他的话，得胜般地伸了个懒腰，拉着让勒努的手荡秋千般晃动着。

“而你是最贪吃的少年！”让勒努保持着寸许的距离阿代尔斐尔的身边躺下，少年卷曲的短发在如朝霞般染亮他的视野，微微鼓起的面颊看起来好像只生气的刺豚。

也是最会撒娇的骑士。但他没将这句话说出口。

其实明天我可以晚点来的。阿代尔斐尔在心里盘算着，决定先不告诉让勒努，于是聊起了别的，“你觉得我的样子好看吗？”

这根本是明知故问。让勒努望着少年被整片海洋与沙滩爱慕着的美貌，“你十分清楚将会得到什么回答。”

阿代尔斐尔是奥斯提亚最美的人，乃至整个罗马帝国，包括所有的行省，恐怕都再也找不出比他更漂亮的少年。大家都这么说。

“那你爱我吗？”这最美的人忽然翻身过来，将手肘支在让勒努结实的胸膛，他那双玉色的眼睛亮若晶石，手指漫不经心地撩起好友的长发。

“我会爱你的，”让勒努学着他的样一本正经地回答，“如果你把手拿开的话，我的肋骨快要被你压断了。”

“好过分呀！”阿代尔斐尔顺势将手滑到让勒努的另一侧，这让他的身体俯得更低，两人的呼吸也因此纠缠得更加紧密。

让勒努忍不住轻轻笑了起来，揉了揉那张线条圆润的脸。有几滴汗沁出在少年可爱的鼻尖，好似露水挂在无花果蜡质的表面，背着光却莹润地闪着微亮。

阿代尔斐尔忽然按住让勒努的手，侧过脸去轻轻地蹭着他手心的皮肤，嘴唇若即若离地掠过，“你想要我吗，亲爱的让勒努？”他看进好友那双写满惊诧的眼睛，神情十分认真地问，“如果你渴望的话，我可以——”

“不行，”让勒努没等阿代尔斐尔说完，迅速地抽回手将那位美少年推开，皱着眉坐起来，“别胡闹。”

阿代尔斐尔也挺直身体，丰润的嘴唇张合着，整个奥斯提亚闻名的巧舌竟说不出话来。他的的自尊心显然受到了伤害，“让勒努，你……”他讨厌肮脏的字眼，墙角堆放的食材倒给了他灵感，“你就是个蘑菇！”

说完，美丽的少年愤怒地跳下床，带着被衣衫撩起的阵风，决然离去的样子像是再也不会回来。

 

然而这场决裂才持续了一个昼夜的时间，他们就又和好如初了。

“哎，让勒努，没有你陪着，剑术训练也变得没有意思了。”阿代尔斐尔若无其事地走进来，卷曲的头发微微湿润，浑身散发着沐浴香料的味道，“他们都不怎么经打，怪没劲的！”

“你怎么知道我在家？”让勒努背对着身后的少年，故意不去看他，忙着自己手上的活计。

阿代尔斐尔背着手，走到好友身边，俏皮地踮起脚，将脸伸到让勒努面前：“我到港口去找你了。我跟那里的卫兵说，有点事要跟我最好的朋友商量，他们就告诉我，你已经执行完任务回来了。”

“人家没有问你，干嘛要跟蘑菇交朋友吗？”让勒努嘴角现出微妙的弧线，却装作不想理睬的样子。

“我喜欢蘑菇，”阿代尔斐尔笑得如阳光般灿烂，“尤其是浇着橄榄油烤熟后再撒上迷迭香与胡椒的蘑菇。”然后就像是变戏法般，他的眼前出现了他方才描绘的美味。少年满意地昂起头，端着盘子就像捧着珍贵的战利品般，“我就知道你是爱我的！”

“毕竟我是个蘑菇，除了满足你的口腹之欲外，还有什么价值呢？”让勒努一语双关地叹道，将一勺贝肉浇在甜粥上。

“哎，我向你赔礼道歉还不行吗？”阿代尔斐尔做出委屈的样子，眼睛里韵着盈盈水光，仿佛下一秒就会有晶亮的液体滚落出来。他看见让勒努往菜上浇了双份的蜂蜜，便知道他已经原谅自己了。

阿代尔斐尔钟爱甜味。让勒努早为他准备了可口的蜜粥。他知道这位的少年必定还会来拜访，就像阿代尔斐尔确定自己在这里永远都会得到款待。

 

“你为什么不要我呢，让勒努？”当他们用餐完毕，在林子里散步时，阿代尔斐尔有些不明白地问，“这又不会影响我们的友谊。”

“没有什么能够影响我们的友谊，亲爱的阿代尔斐尔，”让勒努在树下抬手，掀开如瀑布般垂下的花藤，落下一阵芬芳的细雪，“但这件事，我并不想答应你。”

“整个奥斯提亚都没有谁拒绝过我，不管是男人还是女人。”阿代尔斐尔说话时神态怡然自若，已不似昨日受伤的少年，反而轻松地开起玩笑，“只有你，我最爱的让勒努，你伤透了我的心……”

让勒努看了眼阿代尔斐尔夸张地捂着胸口的样子，忍俊不禁地回答，“因为我是个蘑菇啊，亲爱的阿代尔斐尔。”

“你为什么又提这个词？”阿代尔斐尔不满地抗议，随后又低声说，“实话告诉你吧，让勒努。渴望着我的那些人呀，我根本瞧不上他们，但是你——”

“我也没比他们好哪里去，”让勒努叹息着制止阿代尔斐尔继续，扶着少年被晚风吹拂得微凉的肩膀，表情严肃地解释，“亲爱的阿代尔斐尔，你看，论年龄，我只不过虚长你两岁，论剑术，你我不相上下，论家世，你甚至比我更优越些……所以我，并没有资格对你做那样的事情——事实上，我认为整个奥斯提亚都没有谁配得上拥有你。”

“好吧。”阿代尔斐尔很容易便被说服了，他本意只想让友人享受些特别优待，却毕竟不是狂热的求爱者。

 

他们在那开花的树下并肩靠着休息。草丛里的虫鸣此起彼伏，远处的小溪潺潺向着远方奔流，自海边吹来的风带着湿润的咸味，驱散地中海漫长夏季的暑热。

“哎，让勒努，”阿代尔斐尔探出毛茸茸的脑袋，任性地钻到好友的怀里，“你能相信吗？我有时候真心地觉得，做菜好吃的人，应该被奉为神明，在庙宇里享受供奉。”

“亲爱的阿代尔斐尔，你那无比珍贵的虔诚，是只需要一顿吃的就可以收买的吗？”让勒努捡起一片宽大的树叶，替好友驱赶讨厌的蚊虫。

“难道你没有这样的感觉吗，让勒努？”阿代尔斐尔舒服地躺着，“享用美食的快乐，是有那么几分近似于成为神灵的体验。”他望着悬挂在枝杈间变得暗淡的日头，微笑的脸蒙着柔和的牛奶色光，“庙里献给诸神的供奉，跟我们餐桌上摆放的菜肴，其实是完全一样的。所以说，吃着可口饭菜的我们，也就等于是尝到了做神明的滋味。”

让勒努将那片叶子盖在怀里裸露的胸前，“为了来我家蹭吃蹭喝，你可给自己找了个好理由。”

“难道你不欢迎我来吗？”阿代尔斐尔捉起让勒努的发辫，握在手里反复地把玩着。他的嘴像是抹了蜜一般甜，“你在我的心里，可是比神明还厉害的人呀！”

让勒努说不过那鹦鹉般能言的少年，抬起头来眺望远方的树林。

他发现远处有棵高大的石榴树，在风中摇晃着枝叶，红宝石般的果实被深绿的叶片托着，看起来成熟饱满，鲜嫩多汁。

阿代尔斐尔说过，石榴是水果中最好吃的，正如玫瑰是花中最美的，因为维纳斯女神守护着这两样，而那颗象征爱与美的星辰，是天空中最亮的。

如果给他摘来那棵树上的石榴，阿代尔斐尔一定会开心的吧。

让勒努这么想着低下头，却看见那美丽的少年在怀里睡得正香，嘴唇鲜艳得就连凤仙花都会感到羞愧——暂时不需要用石榴的汁水去抹上更多的红。

2019-05-08


	2. 奥斯提亚的剧院

“你好呀，让勒努，在这里与你巧遇，可真是令人意外。”

这声音听起来亲切，语调稳重浑厚，好像马蹄踏在沙土，尾音扬起一阵烟尘。无需转过身去确认，让勒努也知道来的不是那位金丝雀般活泼的少年。

“瞧你风尘仆仆的样子，亲爱的兄弟，是从军营那边过来吗？”让勒努招呼着。站在面前的男子身材魁梧，古铜色的皮肤满是亮晶晶的汗，被军戎生涯磨炼过的脸庞布着更多的伤痕，正是他住在市场方向的堂兄。“也来看戏？”

“我可没那个功夫，”堂兄狡黠地挤了挤眼睛，“有位美人等着我。而你——”他故意拉长声调，“想必正等着位美人。”

那张汗津津的脸上盈满的促狭令让勒努皱起眉头。“我在等阿代尔斐尔，”他说，“我们约好了一起看戏。”

“是，看戏，”那人会意地点头，忽然凑近了让勒努的耳边，“可白天的把戏哪及得上夜里那套呢？”说罢他大笑起来，搭着堂弟的肩问，“怎么样？那美少年真有传闻中那么好吗？”

“如果你指的是被日光照耀的美貌与武勇，那位少年胜过言语可描述的百倍。”让勒努不动声色地回答，话音逐渐沉落下去，“至于晚上的战绩，你应该去请教维纳斯女神，只有她才知道奥斯提亚怀春的美人们，在夜里谁圆了梦。”

“我不信，让勒努，”他的堂兄不依不饶地说，“不只是我这么想，许多人都说他是你的——”那人拍了拍让勒努的肩，“哎，我的兄弟，你干嘛要否认这一点呢？这可是件令人羡慕的事情，你应该感到骄傲才对！”

“我不否认自己因获得他的友谊而欣喜，”让勒努回答，“可正如你所见，我还好端端地站在这里与你说话，就你们所揣测的那些事而言，这难道不是最好的证明吗？”见对方仍是那副好事的样子，他索性将话挑得更明白，“阿代尔斐尔是多么骄傲的少年，就连维斯塔神庙里的火焰都能从风吹来的闲言碎语中知道这一点。若是谁想染指他，恐怕血早就流到地下三尺了。”

“可是……”他的堂兄不信，仍向坚持打探出他早已预设好答案的虚实。

“哎，我亲爱的兄弟，”让勒努的微笑和煦，好似这明媚的午后，“出于对你无比的关心，我建议你立即打住这个话题。否则的话，若是长舌的海风将你对人家的问候传到了当事人耳里，激得他对你挥剑，非要你流血，我可没有本事从他的剑下保护你。”

让勒努的视线忽然越过堂兄的肩膀。方才还对着他嬉皮笑脸的人也随着朝身后望去，脸上的汗珠顿时冷却。头顶上的树叶沙沙作响，仿佛在嘲笑他滑稽的窘迫。

“嗨呀，让勒努，你的兄弟也来与我们一道看戏吗？”风里传来的是阿代尔斐尔轻快的声音，还有沐浴后抹着香料的芬芳。他像只云雀般翩然而至，并没有听见两位的谈话。

“很遗憾，他有约。”让勒努颇为可惜地回答，对那看起来脸色不太健康的人说，“快去吧，亲爱的兄弟，别让美人等待太久。”

得到台阶下的人连忙道别。他情不自禁地望了眼阿代尔斐尔美丽的容颜，那仿佛精雕细琢的脸庞在他身体里燃起火焰，将他的喉咙与嗓子烧灼得艰涩干涸，急需丰润而多汁的雨露来抚慰他皴裂的灵魂。

 

“阿喀琉斯与帕特洛克罗斯是朋友中关系最好的吗？”他们并不在今日演出的剧目里出场，可阿代尔斐尔见到扮成希腊人模样的演员上了台，脑海里便忽然浮现了两位英雄少年时在半人马洞穴里学习的场景。

“这我可说不准。”让勒努早已习惯友人的天马行空，“但在我听过的故事里，再没有谁比他们更兼具英勇与友爱。”

阿代尔斐尔侧过脸去盯着让勒努，抿着玫瑰般的嘴欲言又止。好友的异瞳顺着他的视线回望，耐心温和并乐于倾听的样子，等着他开口。

“哎，让勒努，说出来你该笑话我了，”阿代尔斐尔将身子往好友那边倾斜，“那次你外出巡逻，却没能在傍晚回来。他们说你失踪，应是被奸细抓了去。我难过得快发疯，提着剑就要出去找你。他们冲上来抓住我的胳膊，可世间有什么能拦住一位因朋友的不幸而愤怒的骑士呢？我在路上走着，心想却在想，你是那么刚强的性格，他们见你不肯屈服，肯定会百般地折磨你，说不定你已经……我想阿喀琉斯失去帕特洛克罗斯时的悲伤也不过如此。”

让勒努闻言握住阿代尔斐尔的手，友人绕腕三匝的盘蛇滑到他的手背，黄金温润的触感在被阳光炙热的皮肤上冰凉凉的。他柔声宽慰着眼中盈着友人，“可我不是回来了吗？只留下了一道伤疤。这也没让我比原来难看多少。”他神情轻松地开着玩笑，“还是说，亲爱的阿代尔斐尔，你是在为以后没地方蹭饭而担忧？”

“哼！”阿代尔斐尔愠着脸，发出不满的闷声，回握住友人布满剑茧的手，眼神灼烫得如同沙漠里的狮子，“我当时可是发过誓，但凡折磨过你的，哪怕只是看过你流出的血，我要他们死前受成倍的苦。若是杀掉你的，我就要将他的眼睛戳烂，耳朵割掉，让他在地狱里也做个聋瞎子！”

阿代尔斐尔激昂的声调引来好奇的视线，其中有些目光落到他线条雅致的脸庞上，就变得暧昧起来。旁的观众见那少年面颊微红，又听不清他们在谈论些什么，还以为他是在为舞台上的悲欢扼腕。

“瞧，少女们望向你的目光，热烈得好像夏日的骄阳，都快把我烤化了。”让勒努微笑着，他并不是故意转移话题，只是不如友人能说会道，同时也明白自己不必多言什么，他想说的，对方全知道。他揽过阿代尔斐尔的肩，让这最美的少年靠着自己。四周投来的视线里又多了几分羡慕。

舞台上的演员挥舞着新砍的树枝，剧幕里双方的士兵正在森林里激战。象征着血液的红色布幔逐渐变得宽阔，代表海洋的蓝色绸缎上下起伏。两种颜色逐渐交汇到一起，英雄们的血染红了海浪与沙滩。

“你知道尼苏斯和欧吕阿鲁斯吗？”阿代尔斐尔举起杯子晃了晃，舒服地枕在让勒努的腿上问。

“知道。”让勒努回答，抓起酒壶为阿代尔斐尔又斟了些。

“虽不及阿喀琉斯与帕特洛克罗斯有名，可我相信他们两人间的友爱，是不输于那两位王子的。”阿代尔斐尔侧着脸，望着舞台上林子里飘扬的鲜红色，“你说，亲爱的让勒努，当尼苏斯在鲜血中滑倒，却站起来帮助欧吕阿鲁斯夺得运动会桂冠时，是否就暗示他们的结局了呢？”

“这是只有诸神才知道的事情。”让勒努回应道，“但或许正是那场胜利让尼索斯忘记欧吕阿鲁斯其实并不真的比自己快，于是在森林里奔跑时不小心丢掉了伙伴——如果他等等那位少年就好了。”

阿代尔斐尔伸出一根手指，晃了晃表示反对，“可欧吕阿鲁斯一定不会希望他这么做。正相反，他肯定希望尼索斯跑得越快越好，最好能够比风还快，远远地跑到安全的地方去。”他仰视着让勒努在风中飘扬的发，“假如说，让勒努——”

“假如我在战斗中丢掉了你，让你身处危险之中，亲爱的阿代尔斐尔，我也会回去寻你的。”让勒努知道好友想说什么，他正是两人中跑得较快的那一位，“如果寻不到，用不着什么图鲁利亚人帮忙，我会干净利落地结果我自己——正如尼苏斯最开始打算做的那样。”

阿代尔斐尔伸出按住让勒努的唇，他的目光沿着友人的伤痕柔软流淌，像是一条涓涓细流，在河床里安详地蜿蜒。舞台上的战斗终于分了胜负，演员们唱起哀伤的歌谣，那是凭吊死者的安魂曲。“很多时候，我会想，你和我的友谊，到底比他们如何呢？”

让勒努张开口想说什么，可掌声淹没了他的话语，所以他只能摇头。待周围的喧哗稍微沉淀后，他揉了揉阿代尔斐尔闪着金光的卷发，“我认为你我间的情谊远胜过一切史诗与赞歌。”

“为什么呢，让勒努？”阿代尔斐尔兴奋地坐起来，“请告诉我，这是因为你对我的爱远胜过他们所拥有的。”

“这我可不敢保证，”让勒努故作沉思状，“我又不认识他们，哪能知道他们如何相爱呢？”见阿代尔斐尔失望地嘟起嘴，他才笑意温和地继续，“我唯一能确定的是，你比阿喀琉斯与欧吕阿鲁斯都美——如果他们就长雕塑与画像上那样的话。”

“真过分，让勒努，”阿代尔斐尔抱着手臂，两指间夹着他的酒杯，“我看你就是想转移话题。”

“这你就误会我了，”让勒努笑道，“我说的每个字可都是发自真心，不然的话，就叫那——”

阿代尔斐尔再次止住让勒努的话，悲戚的哭声与哀恸的乐曲仍在舞台飘荡，他不想听到任何隐喻与谶语自友人那张线条分明的唇里说出来。可他又很快想起，正是他最先用死去的英魂来比较活着的友谊的。

“好吧，”他耸肩，佩戴的月桂叶跟着摇晃起来，在初变得灿烂的夕阳下沙沙作响，“我问了个愚蠢的问题。”他饮尽杯中液体，微醺的面颊泛起云霞，“你我的身体仍有灵魂栖居在里面，尚能协同作战，可以拥抱和亲吻，手牵手在林子里散步，肩并肩在剧院里看戏……我们当然比他们强。”

“我很惊讶，你竟然没将还能吃到这双手做的菜肴列进去，”让勒努张开他的手掌，托起阿代尔斐尔的脸，望着那被落日镀金的柔润唇峰，“等我们死后，去了同一处，再跟古代的英雄们比谁的友谊更值得歌颂吧。而现在，趁你那贪吃的舌头还没有凋落，不妨多在飨宴上期待美酒与佳肴。”

演员在台上谢幕。剧团的老板朗声介绍着什么。可阿代尔斐尔一个字也没听进去，“都怪你，让勒努，我中午在浴场那边吃饱了饭，可现在却只觉得腹中空空，心里有个声音在说：烤松鸡与炖野兔。”

“那就得先去林子里一趟。”让勒努望了眼天色，太阳正往山后面落，但光线仍是明亮的，街道与建筑影子被拉长，轮廓仍清晰可辨。

他们随着散戏后离场的人们走上街市，先回到让勒努的家里去了捕猎的工具，又一同出来朝着林子里走去。

暮色比先前更深了些，橄榄树浅绿的叶片淌着蜜色，泥土仍是温暖的，花朵吐露着芬芳。蝴蝶与蜜蜂歇去了，归巢的鸟儿们却唱得欢快，草丛里早醒的鸣虫们也开始奏乐。

阿代尔斐尔在枝杈缝隙里垂下的金光里抬眼，让勒努福至心灵地与他交换视线。

少年的眼睛明亮而清澈，满溢着幸福与骄傲，悦耳的声音半开着玩笑：

“如果让我来写历史书的话，我会把你跟我一起生活的时代，描绘为人类历史上最幸福的时期。”

2019-05-10


	3. 奥斯提亚的海港

离巢的海鸥在微明的曙光中展翅，此起彼伏的鸣叫声奏响海港苏醒的晨曲。岸边的松林酣畅地呼吸着清晨的空气，遥遥地迎接着地平线上冉冉升起的红日。海风吹过时，枝杈沙沙作响，树梢微微弯曲，礼貌客气地致意，仿佛与那天边的红日初次照面。

让勒努与阿代尔斐尔站在缓缓启航的船头，他们共同担负着一项任务——将奥斯提亚献给罗马建城庆典的贺礼，沿着台伯河押运到城里，再护送到帕拉丁山上的宫殿。正是这光荣而伟大的使命，让两位初肩负重任的少年结识于黎明前的海港，并在不经意的攀谈中熟稔起来。

“哎，你说，我们有机会见到皇帝陛下吗？”逐渐散去的晨霭中，阿代尔斐尔的脸美丽得朦胧，带着被朝霞镀上金光的神圣感。海风吹拂过他的卷发，如同托起墨丘利的翅膀。

让勒努早闻奥斯提亚有位神使般漂亮的少年，却是第一次见到传闻中的本人，“这可说不准，我们得守在贺礼旁边。”他望向阿代尔斐尔的目光里夹杂着难以察觉的愧疚——初见时他曾以为这位美少年也是献去皇宫的贡品之一，“你有什么事想要求见陛下吗？”

“我只是想知道，统治这庞大帝国的君主，会是什么模样的人。”阿代尔斐尔略微放低了声音。

这可不是请求觐见的合适理由，让勒努心想，“我只听说他是位开明的君主，不但免了前朝的欠税，还将私产捐入国库，买来酒和油分给贫民，甚至连奴隶的诉求也肯听取。至于他的形貌——我想大概跟画像上差不多吧？”

阿代尔斐尔若有所思地沉默着，玉色的眼里反射着河面的水光。他从那位皇帝的面貌想到了前朝沉水而死的美少年，心中浮现起异域蜿蜒的长河，金色的沙漠与绿色的草原在他脑海里交替。他忽然仰起脸问让勒努，“你见过犀牛吗？”

“犀牛？”让勒努的思维还留在帕拉丁山巅，片刻后才回过神来，“只在画毯上见过。”

“听说这种生物浑身覆盖着坚硬的甲壳，连箭矢也射不穿，只有最厉害的战士才能将它们制服，也不知是不是真的。”阿代尔斐尔支着胳膊，骑着想象的骏马在脑海中驰骋，嘴角微微挂着笑，也不知在那辽阔的稀树草原上见到了些什么。

“如果你想看犀牛的话，不妨去斗技场碰碰运气？”让勒努如此建议道，“阿非利加行省进贡的珍禽异兽，许多都会被送去那里供市民们赏乐。”这可比见皇帝容易多了。

“哎，你说得对，斗技场不就在帕拉丁山下吗？”阿代尔斐尔眼里的微笑洋溢着兴奋的光辉，“希望能赶上开放的时间。”

 

诸神当然不忍让这美丽的少年失望。

次日让勒努与阿代尔斐尔轮休，从山上下来时，正好赶上观众入场。

两人的贵族身份让他们得以坐在第二排观看格斗，更前面的席位属于皇帝、元老与神庙祭司及贞女。

 

“听说这里本来是尼禄修建的那座黄金宫殿，被火烧毁后才改建的斗技场，”阿代尔斐尔托着腮，十分期待地望着铺着细沙的场地，“哎，你说，黄金宫殿真的是黄金做的吗？”

“这谁知道呢？”让勒努无奈地耸肩，“那时连我爷爷都没出生呢。”

“我觉得不太可能，”阿代尔斐尔抿着嘴沉思，“黄金修建的宫殿怎么会被大火烧毁呢？”

让勒努忽然不做声，悄悄地用手肘捅了下阿代尔斐尔的腰，眼神示意他抬起头来。

顺着伙伴的视线望去，阿代尔斐尔见到远处走来一队人，长矛林立，刀剑生辉，炉香飘绕。其中最耀眼显赫的那位头戴金色的桂冠，穿着镶金边的长袍，正跟身边那位英俊的年轻人说着什么。祭司元老与大臣们跟在后面，队伍走得松散随意却不失庄重与肃穆。

即使无需周围海潮般的欢呼与喧哗来提醒，阿代尔斐尔也能敏锐地猜到，那便是罗马的皇帝与他那位年少成名的养子。

运气可真好。让勒努对阿代尔斐尔做了个口型。据他所知，这位以勤勉著称的皇帝并不常到这里来。

阿代尔斐尔笑着眨了下眼睛，随即作出诚惶诚恐的样子，“这下可不敢乱说话了。”

 

“不知道鸵鸟肉的味道怎么样，”阿代尔斐尔在方才的节目中已经心满意足地见到了犀牛，却又对这两足奔跑如风般快速的大鸟产生了兴趣，“它的肌肉很发达，看起来很柴。”

让勒努的表情忽然变得严肃起来，他认真地观察着鸵鸟正照着角斗士脸扑去的翅膀，仔细地研究那双长腿踢出去时的运动规律，自然也没放过那灵活的脖子弯曲的形态。最后他的结论是：“鸵鸟在陆地上生活，应该没有天鹅或大雁那样的异味。可它擅于奔跑，肉质估计比较紧，烤起来会很老，煮的话……倒是有办法让肌肉软下来。”

“你连这都懂？”阿代尔斐尔转过头来，他与让勒努才认识一天，并不知道这位伙伴有着与剑技不相上下的烹饪本领，“那你觉得它的蛋怎么样？会好吃吗？”

“比起肉质，蛋类是更容易处理的食材，”让勒努回答，“如果是味道清淡的蛋种，就打在粥里或者调羹，如果是味道浓重的，就加上香料做成饼或者配菜……好不好吃取决于烹饪者的技术。”

阿代尔斐尔被让勒努说得唇齿生津，尚不明显的喉结轻轻地颤动着，“你说话的样子，就好像吃过世界上最美味的食物一样。”

这话倒是也没错。对厨师而言，没有什么菜肴能胜过自己的作品。但让勒努回答时，却借了先贤的一句话，“口味这种事情，哪能分什么优劣呢？无非是合不合符自己喜好而已。”

“你说得对。”阿代尔斐尔神情严肃地同意，片刻后又垂眼叹息道，“可惜不是所有人都像你这么想。”

“怎么了，我的朋友？”让勒努热心地询问，“有什么事情困扰着你吗？”

“说出来你可别笑话我，”阿代尔斐尔重新扬起脸，“我喜欢喝那种加了蜂蜜和牛乳的，打得很细腻的羹粥，可别人都说那是婴儿才会吃的东西，总拿这事情找我取乐。”但很快地，骄傲的神情漫过他的眼睛，“不过现在已经没什么人敢当面这么说了。”

“为什么呢？”让勒努好奇地问。

“因为他们打不过我！”阿代尔斐尔得意地回答，地中海的阳光照耀在少年绒毛未褪的脸庞上，仿佛凝聚着整个夏日的活力，“只论剑术的话，奥斯提亚恐怕已经没有能做我对手的人了。”

这可不一定。让勒努微皱起眉头，对那自信十足的少年说，“回到奥斯提亚后，可否赏光让我请你吃餐饭呢？我保证桌上少不了可口又细腻的甜羹粥。”刚认识次日就兵刃相见有些不妥，宴后闲聊时再提出比试要自然得多。

“真的吗？”阿代尔斐尔有些意外地望着让勒努，“你可真是太好了！”他如发誓般保证着，“放心吧，朋友，我一定会赴约。”

就在这时，场上的角斗士终于刺死最后的野物，站在被鲜血染红的泥泞里振臂高呼，又跪倒在那最尊贵的席位前请求赐福。

皇帝温和而慷慨地应允那位勇士自由，然后带着随从与侍卫们离场。

阳光斜射穿过斗技场镂空的拱门，将大理石雕刻出的诸神投影在皇帝经过的窄道，也描绘在两位少年挺拔的身躯与微笑的脸上。

他们手拉着手随着尽兴而归的人群离开斗技场来到外面，空气里弥漫着自浴场那边飘来的熏香。正对着他们的那座殿堂形制辉宏而庄严，彰显着被供奉者的荣耀与余晖。更远处闪着微光的灰白色纪功柱昂扬挺立，仿佛永远不会倒塌般坚定地守卫着这座城市的骄傲。

落日下台伯河静静地淌过城市中心，波纹起伏中散落细碎的金光，仿佛满载着数不尽的荣耀，朝着永恒的海洋奔流而去。

这一年的罗马，正值最美丽的岁月。

2019-05-13


End file.
